The present invention relates to an improved animal collar of the type which can be used on large dogs, cattle, bulls and the like.
By way of background, large animals, such as watch dogs, cattle or bulls frequently have to be tethered by a rope or chain attached to its collar. Animals of the foregoing type are extremely strong and are capable of breaking their collars. Furthermore, animals, such as dogs, will apply jerking forces to their collars which may either break the collars or which may jar the buckles open.